Jumping
by Ailur
Summary: Rocky, the smart dog, is faced with a choice which affects his life. Zuma will help him through this choice, and maybe be faced with a choice of his own.
1. Plastic

**I just revisited this chapter and made it more graphic, like a lot more.**

 **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS STRONG SUBJECTS THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Wow, I sound like one of those things before the movie. But really some of you guys might find this disturbing. You have been warned. I don't own PAW patrol. Thanks for reading.**

 **Zuma's POV**

The same old routine of patrolling the coast of adventure bay. The same rocks, the same waves. The same…. nothingness. This is the part of the day that sucks the most, don't get me wrong I love the water but not just boating around on it, i'd much rather surf or swim. But this is what Ryder wants, he wants me to patrol the bay. It's a waste of time, I have never found a mission, or an emergency while patrolling. Marshall and Chase have, but they have the land route.

Oh look, guess what? It's the same rock as yesterday, wow I didn't expect that. Let's get this over with, so I can get back and play some pup pup boogie and beat the pants off of the Marshall.

 **Rocky's POV**

"Are you happy?", I shouted angrily at afternoon sky, atop a cliff. My voice getting lost in the waves of a mighty ocean.

I hate society, i've always disliked social interaction, I could never talk to someone straight to the face without seeming stupid. I always thought that it wouldn't matter. But I never thought my inability to interact with others would lead to such ridicule. I thought if I layed low that no one would notice me, but I was wrong, laying low only caused them to get closer to me.

It started out as weird glances that I wrote off as accidents. Then they started to bump into me repeatedly, again I wrote it off as accidents or clumsiness. Then the slurs started to come my way, at first I thought they were joking, no one could be that mean. But they weren't joking they meant ever degrading word they threw my way. I guess that they didn't like the idea of an smart mixed breed. But they were just words I could handle words like the famous adage "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

I guess they figured it out pretty quickly, words don't hurt me, I don't allow them to. So they started to throw things, purposely missing, but they soon got 'better aim'. They also took pictures of me and edited them to depict horrible things. They threw the images at me when I was walking or just posted them to the wall for others to see. Then they went back to the slurs, but now they hurt. I don't know how they broke my emotional wall, but they did. And everything they said, hurt, it hurt worse than the last thing they said. Soon I cried myself to sleep every night, and woke up sad, not wanting to face 'them' another day.

But I did, that was until today, this morning to be exact. I woke up like normal, only to find I was unable to move. My paws were tied to my bed frame, and they also stripped my bed so I was 'naked' in a sense. They stood at the foot of my bed laughing and talking amongst themselves. Until one took out a shiny, razer and started to approach me.

"W-what are you doing?", I stuttered nervously.

"Im doing my duty.", he laughed.

"W-what?", i questioned confused.

"My duty, you're a mixed breed faggot, so i have to give you what you deserve", he chuckled, taking the blade and placing it under my left arm, over my heart.

"What- don't please don't, don't do this." i pleaded.

He looked at me in my eyes and smiled as he saw a tear forming in my eyes. As the tear slid down my cheek, the razor broke my skin, not deep, but the pain was excruciating. My whole body was on fire. He started to slide the razor across my belly, all while talking to his friends, who stood motionless at the foot of the bed. They had horrified expressions plastered on their faces, as the blade was being worked into my skin. I could see their mouths moving but no sounds escaped them. I was in shock, y'know that feeling, when you just feel cold, nothing else matters except to get warm, but no matter what you do you will always be cold.

I can feel my blood pouring from my belly, and down my side, pooling on the bed. Do you know how warm blood is? Well it's warm, really warm, 101F (38.3C) to be exact, and one would not be wrong to think that being surrounded by blood would warm one up. But the more blood that poured from my belly and pooled around me, the colder I felt, up until i couldn't handle the cold. And i blacked out.

I don't even remember how I got here, but now here I am. Atop a cliff, one step away from ending it all. Ending the torment.

My one regret, is that I didn't do this sooner. And with a final goodbye, I take my final step, off an cliff straight towards the ocean and the rocks below.

 **Zuma's POV**

The only good part of this route is I get to enjoy the beautiful scenery of the beaches and cliffs. The cliffs seem to reach to the skies and the beaches are brighter than the sun. I get to enjoy these beautiful scenes alone, I don't mind being alone, but I do find myself wishing for a partner to come with me on these patrols. Ryder has offered to join me on these patrols, but it wouldn't be as fun as having a pup, who loves water just as much as I do. But one can only dream for reality to change, but dreaming doesn't change reality. Well, at least my patrols are almost over and i'll be able to return to the lookout for some games with the other pups.

I skimmed the coast line zig-zagging between rocks for fun, Ryder always gets mad at me for doing it, he thinks it's dangerous, but I always tell him I know every rock around adventure bay. Which is true due to the patrols I pass these rocks every day so I know where they are. Oh look a rock that look like a tree, and that rock looks like an apple. That rock looks like a lumpy potato, that rock looks like an rock. That rock looks like a pup, and that rock looks like a rubber ducky. That rock, wait, back up, did that rock look like a pup. I don't remember that rock being there, or any rock that looked like a pup for that fact.

As I grew closer to the rock I noticed that this rock was, moving with the ocean. Which is a really weird thing for rocks to do. Then it flipped over, as a wave crash into it, revealing a bloodied bottom. Then another wave came crashing turning the rock's face towards me, you know I don't think this rock is a rock shaped like a pup, but is actually a pup.

"Hey, Ryder, I think I got something?" I uncertainly told, Ryder.

"What do you mean, Zuma?"

"Well I either have a rock shaped like a pup, or a real pup, floating around near the beach." I said, "Yeah it's a pup, the more I think about it, I don't think rocks can bleed."

"Yeah, rocks don't bleed, really Zuma what else could it be?"

"Fungi?" i answered stupidly.

"Whatever, just bring the pup to the beach, i'll meet you there."

 **There's the first part of a 3 part story, maybe, I don't know how long it'll be. My best guess is 3 chapters. Till next time...**


	2. A rough patch

**This is not my best work, it's just i'm having trouble writing the final for Fiery Riot, writer's block and all. So i decided to revisit Jumping, i've had this chapter, half done for quite awhile now, i gave up on it right before i put Jumping on Hiatus. So here is a** **rough reworked piece** **of a oneshot.**

 **Zuma's POV**

The journey to the beach wasn't long, only about 5 minutes, and when we got there Ryder, Marshall, and Chase were already waiting for us. Marshall immediately got to work trying CPR on the poor pup. _One, two, push, one, two, push, one, two, push_. Marshall whet to his head and tilted it up and breathed in his mouth. Causing the pup to regurgitate a lot of water, onto the beach and some onto Marshall. Much to Marshall's dislike, which made Chase laugh, earning him a glare from Marshall, making Chase shut up. Marshall loved to laugh but not on missions, he's very serious when it comes to missions, sometimes too serious, but right now a pup's life is on the line. Marshall went back to his paramedic duties. Checking the pup's breathing, checking his pulse, and asking this pup simple questions.

"What day is it?" Marshall asked shining a light in the pups eyes.

"The 26th" the pup coughed out.

"And what's your name?"

"Rocky"

"What's your breed, Rocky", Marshall was taking note of all these answers.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Um, well some breeds don't react too well to some types of medicines."

"Umm i don't know my breeds. I'm a mutt.", the pup whispered, dropping his head in embarrassment.

"Excuse me?", i guess Marshall has never heard the word mutt, or what it means. Wow, Marshall can be so innocent some times.

"He means a mixed breed, Marshall." Chase interjected.

"Oh, well that's perfectly fine." Marshall said. "Ryder we should probably get him to katies."

"Ok, lets get him loaded into the back of Marshall's ambulance."

The drive over to katie's parlor was uneventful, once we got to katie's i helped him into a bed that katie always had prepared for emergencies. Marshall and Chase were talking to each other outside of katies, and Ryder was telling Katie what happened, and probably flirting based on the blush plastered on his face. But i was more focused on the pup Rocky, i've never seen a mixed breed.

When i got to his room, he was peacefully sleeping the lights were turned off, and his door was open so the hall light streamed through the opened door, illuminating everything except his face. I just stared at him fidgeting in his sleep, asking myself how he might have gotten to the far side of the island by the cliff. I was about to leave, when the pup started to stir.

"Hey, who are you?", Rocky mumbled.

"I'm Zuma, the one that pulled you out of the water.", I answered standing at the entrance of his room.

"W-Why did you save me?", he stuttered.

"That's what i do, i save people for a living mainly people in water."

"No that's not what i meant, why didn't you let me die." he said with tears pooling in his eyes.

"wha-"

"why didn't you let me die? Why?" he sobbed.

"Why would you want to die?" i asked confused, why would anyone want to die. He just stared at me with blank tearful eyes, then turned over without another word.

"But-" he cut me off.

"Just leave" he asked.

"No" i put sternly . "not until you explain what's happening, i can help you."

"What make you think i want your help?"

"You don't have to want it, because you're getting it."

"It's not gonna help. You'll be wasting your time."

"It'll be worth it"

"You'll be wasting my time."

"Wow, for a pup that wants to die you sure care about time a lot."

"Zuma, time to go." Ryder shouted from the end of the hallway.

"Well i gotta go, see you tomorrow.", I didn't take my eyes off him till i left the room, im gonna save that pup one way or another.

Once we arrived at the lookout i immediately laid down in my puphouse, exhausted both physical and mentally, from the days events. No matter how hard i try my thoughts go back to the grey mixed breed laying alone in Katie's pet parlor, why would anybody want to kill themselves, i've heard of suicide, but i never thought anyone would want…. i mean life is fun, i've got friends, a job. Who would ever give up something like that?

Maybe Rocky doesn't have those things. I mean everybody's got someone, Marshall has Chase, Ryder has Katie, and i have…. Well just cause i dont have someone doesn't mean i would kill myself. Maybe Rocky has nobody, maybe Rocky has life bad. He got dealt a bad straw. But that does merit him killing himself. Something must've happened, well whatever it is i'll find it, and i'll help you Rocky. I promise.

 **Well i told you it was rough. Till next time...**


End file.
